


A Flame In Your Heart

by cl0wnf11sh



Category: Fallout 4, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/cl0wnf11sh
Summary: “This is Diamond City Radio, and I’m… uh.. you know, it’s me. Lucas. Anyway. Next is I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire, by the... uhh, the Ink Spots.”





	A Flame In Your Heart

“This is Diamond City Radio, and I’m… uh.. you know, it’s me. Lucas. Anyway. Next is _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire_ , by the... uhh, the Ink Spots.” 

Lucas Miller turns off the mic as the song starts, leaning forward on his tiny metal desk and sighing in frustration. He hates this job with a passion. It’s the worst possible fit for him- he gets all twisted up and frustrated and nervous even talking to one person, much less however many faceless wastelanders want to listen to old music. The other guy, the one who was the last host before him- he had the exact right sort of voice and personality for radio, but he left after the ghoul ban, and now it falls on Lucas’s shoulders. 

But hey, it’s not like he has much of a choice. There’s no way they’re ever letting him back into his old job at the Science! Center- hell, he’s happy they didn’t throw him out of the city when they found out what he’d been researching between all his other projects. Not like they could appreciate his genius anyway. 

..Well, they could have, if they hadn’t found out in such a horrible way. He was doing great things with what he was doing, attempts in inducing ghoulism on small animals in controlled environments, even trying to get it to work on deceased remains (and always improving on the design of his mother’s telescope, of course, of course), but something had gone wrong, with that guard. Boyland had a family. A big one. He’s guilty over what happened, of course, he never meant for something like that, but he was so close to something amazing. Now it’s abandoned, and his mother’s telescope is gathering dust, along with all his other work. They wouldn’t even let him keep it.

There’s no use thinking about that now. He’s a radio host now, and he lives in a shitty little metal box over a pond. Yay. 

Anyway, he needs to get more news stories together. There's no use dwelling on how fucked up his life is right now, despite the fact that he does it all the time- he just needs to keep at the grind and make sure he has enough caps for food and rent and all that. He's picked up some rumors, lately, from passing traders and guards and any other people that make frequent trips outside the walls, but none of them are really newsworthy, except for.. one.

Sightings of someone new from the northwest. Someone wearing a Vault Suit labeled 111. Apparently he'd already helped a few settlements fight off Raiders. Nobody's really ever heard about a Vault 111 before, as far as he can tell. 

He probably won't be hearing anything about him again, since Vaulties tend to get taken down pretty easy, but hey. It's something.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many projects already and I dropped everything to write this as soon as I thought of it. Why am I like this. Typo corrections and general comments are, as always, very appreciated.


End file.
